Extrusion and injection molding of plastics is extensively used in the production of components for numerous industries and applications. During the manufacturing of these various components, it is important to measure the pressure and temperature of the melt within the system to ensure accurate and reproducible component production. If the melt pressure is too low, insufficient mold packing, short shots, and other undesirable manufacturing defects may occur. Further, if the mold pressure is too high, it may result in excessive flash, material ejection, and possible equipment malfunction. Thus, pressure sensors are generally incorporated into one or more locations within an extruder, or injection molding system, to monitor the extrusion, or injection, process. However, polymer melt temperatures range up to 400° C., or more, depending upon the particular polymer. Therefore, pressure sensors appropriate for use in high temperature environments are typically used for monitoring these systems. In addition, high temperature pressure sensors are also used in various other applications including, but not limited to, pressure monitoring of turbine engines, oil drilling, food processing operations, and other appropriate applications.